Currently, aircraft engine nozzles vent the core compartment air through an aft annular vent. Typically, the core compartment vent separates the engine core cowl into a forward and aft portion. In the conventional arrangement, the primary nozzle outer wall may be subject to high sonic fatigue loads and may need to be thicker to compensate for the high sonic fatigue loads. Additionally, an aft fairing heat shield may need to be designed to allow for a gap between it and the primary nozzle outer wall. Due to the longer nozzles, aft fairings and their heat shields may need to be longer.